mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Planetary (Map Game)
Since the earliest of civilizations, we have made much progress, but that progress has come at a cost. Our planet has changed. Despite all of our advances in technology, and science and all of our innovation, we can no longer deny the reality: our time on Earth is coming to an end, yet nothing in our Solar Systen can help us. So, what must mankind do? We must travel far beyond our own lifespans, and we must confront the reality of interstellar travel. You are the leader of a colonial expedition. You must choose your sponsor, colonists, equipment, cargo and destination, and customize your ship. Now, as ruler of your colony, can you create a new beginning for mankind? Or will your rivals crush you? It is all your choice, even as our destiny lies above us. Rules # Be plausible. # All technological advances must be within the realm of realism. # Players are free to create their sponsors and customize their ships, but they must be plausible. # The final destination of each ship, can be decided by the player's vote. Based on which destination receives the most votes, be it either a real or fictional planet, will be the final destination each ship will head to. # Fictional worlds must be named in accordance with actual planet naming methods. # You may feel free to decide on the path of your colony, depending on your needs or wants, but plausibility is to be maintained at all times. # All in-game physics must be realistic. # Only mods or the mapmaker shall lay their fingers on the maps. # Only 1 expedition per sponsor is allowed. # Have fun! Maps Mods Creator of the Known Universe: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 03:34, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Head Galactic Guardian: Galactic Guardian: Tech (talk) Galactic Guardian: Galactic Guardian: Planetary Datalinks (Mapmaker): Upvoteanthology Colonial Expeditions NOTE: Your expedition name must be added, along with your sponsor and starship name. *Nova Johannensburg Expedition (sponsored by the African Union, commanding the A.U.V. Nelson Mandela) Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 03:34, November 13, 2014 (UTC) *Britannia Expedition (sponsored by the European Federation, commanding the E.F.S Europa). IrishPatriot (talk) *Yevropa Ekspeditsiya (sponsored by New Russian Union, commanding the L.R.S. Iosif Stalin) Tech (talk) * New Alaskan Expedition (sponsored by the Arctic Federation, commanding the A.S.S. Enterprise). Upvoteanthology * Jackson Expedition (sponsored by the Confederate States of America, commanding the C.S.S. Robert E. Lee) - God Bless the United States of America (talk) 06:46, November 23, 2014 (UTC) * Hellas Expedition (sponsored by the Hellenic Republic of Greece and Macedonia, commanding Aurora III)- NathanialPrice Potential Destinations NOTE: Feel free to add any fictional planets, but remember: follow real life naming conventions on exoplanets. *Tau Ceti e - Britannia Expedition *Kepler 186 f - Nova Johannensburg Expedition *Gliese 667C c - Jackson Expedition *Alpha Centauri B b - New Holy Land *Kapteyn b - *Gliese 581 c - *Kepler 22 b - *HD 40307 g - *Gliese 163 c - *Gliese 832 c - *Kepler 298 d - New Alaskan Expedition *KOI-3010.01 - Hellas Expedition The Game 2400 AD Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Planetary Category:Future era Map Games